


Cake and Flowers

by czennieforall



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Happy, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Wedding, Secrets, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czennieforall/pseuds/czennieforall
Summary: 7 years in married life Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno where it feels like a common day to them. But what happen when Lee Jeno make a little change for that day."Why didn't you guys inform me with this, so that I change into a proper dress. I look like a mess in the pictures."-Na Jaemin
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	Cake and Flowers

January 29 to be exact. An another day for the couple Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno. They already been married for 6 years. Both of them wake up early in the morning so that they can prepare already for work. Haechan, the cook wake up early too to cook. He prepare spam,hotdog,egg and toast for their breakfast. The couple already finished their food and ready to go to their own offices but Jisung(son) held both of his parents and kiss their kiss and told them to be safe.

It's already lunch time.

"Hon, I'm already outside your office."Na Jaemin  
"Yeah. Give me 5 minutes."Lee Jeno

The couple reach their destination.

"Ohh the sweetest couple is here" said by Uncle Johnny.  
"Oh shut up.As long as I remember the both of you have the romantic proposal. And consider I already have a family I still want to have like that"Na Jaemin

"uhmm excuse me I think I put all my effort for the proposal"Lee Jeno  
"Yeah but the proposal and wedding is all rush.Because you impregnate me first"Na Jaemin  
"well hahaha.Btw, here are the documents of your property" Jeno give the documents to Johnny.

Johnny and his boyfriend Ten check the documents and look pleases as the process of the papers finished earlier that the expected date. 

"Here is the money and the invitation to our wedding. I know the both of you are busy so I will give it to you this now and that we can start ordering and we can talk while eating". Ten

The both couple have a nice lunch time. And talks a lot about their college time. Well as time goes by, the two couples bid their goodbyes and went to different ways.

"I miss both of them. I remember when Ten will go to your locker rooms to make out with Johnny. While us being enemies turn out to be couple and married for 6 years."Lee Jeno.

Jaemin also remember that time where he always make Jeno angry so that they can talk while shouting to each other. The time where Jeno talk to him to not make anything that will make him angry. That time where both their teams have a field trip. Jeno and Jaemin first kiss while looking to stars.

"Hon, we are here at my office. Take care okay?Text me when you get there okay? Iloveyou!"Said by Jeno while leaving a kisa to Jaemin's lips.

"Yes love, Iloveyou!"

Jeno POV

Hi! So tomorrow is our 7th Anniversary. So I'm planning to have a little surprise to my baby~^~^~

I'm currently checking for flowers and cakes and check their prices because I only have a limited budget because Jaemin is the one who manage our finances. And I love him for doing that knowing me who buys a lot.

I choose the mixed flowers and a mango cake his favorite. I'm heading to the office again because Jaemin called a while ago saying that his coming and I need to go back right now before he sees what I am holding.

I give the presents in the guard house and I'm trying to call Chenle, Mark, and Renjun to fetch those.

" Hi Chenle. Are you with Mark and Renjun?"  
"Yes.Why?"  
"You know it's our anniversary tomorrow. And I buy something for Jaemin and I plan to give it later in midnight. So can you please get those things in the guard house and have a sleepover in the house later?"  
"I'll call you later I need to ask them first"  
"Okay"

I'm with Jaemin now and we are going to meet our college friends. Well this meet up have been plan a while ago after we meet Johnny and Ten. Chenle already message me and said that they already hide the cakes and flowers. Well I stil feel anxious because maybe Jaemin already check the Cctv or Jisung will tell the secret to his Papa before the surprice occur.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Do you like the story? This is my first time to write so feel free to comment if there is a problem. It will help me to improve. and sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings.


End file.
